


Bedauern

by Yessica



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, From Krampus that is, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: Wortox dreams of Krampus. (Febuwhump day 14 - "I didn't mean it.")
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138808
Kudos: 4





	Bedauern

Wortox never dreamt before.

It might be different now. Lots of things are different. He feels it crawling beneath his fur, anchoring under his skin. It pulls at his senses, every direction at the same time. The need to feed is overwhelming in his dreams.

He can hear the foreign souls inside him cry out.

And Krampus is there, his figure tall and intimidating. It's becoming harder and harder for Wortox to tell what he saw there in the first place, what had been so clear to him before. An image shattered.

He had liked him as a friend.

In his dreams, Krampus gains on him and speaks in hoarse tongues with rotten breath. His claws dig into Wortox's mind. "You killed me," that voice says. "You destroyed me."

"I didn't mean to-" Wortox chokes on nothing, hacks up bones and flesh. Food does not sate him as it used to. He craves for something living, something dead. Broken beneath his paws. "I didn't mean it."

But he did. And he would do it again. He knows this.

Krampus growls. "You hurt me-"

Wortox lashes out, rips into whatever he can reach. The blood that he pulls out of Krampus is acidic, hot and burning. It smells like iron and delicious cravings. "You hurt others first."

He hadn't wanted this.

"All my life, I remember looking up to you," Wortox says, "hoping that one day I could be just like you."

He had only wanted to help.

"Well..." Krampus bends underneath him, moves like shivers across Wortox's skin. There is joy inside him, fed with vindictive pleasure. "I guess you got your wish after all."

It hurts. It hurts to exist.

Krampus forces his throat shut. "You're just like me now."

Wortox wakes up trembling.

He covers his muzzle with his paws to keep from waking the others. The fire is crackling softly, but he has never felt so cold. Wrapping the blanket closer against himself, he tries to chase away the dark. But it lives right behind his eyelids.

And he knows he won't be able to chase away the inkling of fear growing inside him that Krampus might be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Febuwhump, requested by Zeke. Come throw me some requests on [Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
